Because I Love You
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: Patr33k (Patron X G33k Yaoi) One-Shot qui ce veut être guimauve Désolée, mais pas vraiment de résumé...Salut les G33ks


Titre  : Because I Love You

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Somment et le texte " Nights In White Satin " de The Moody Blues

Contenue : Patr33k (Yaoi) & un essaye de guimauve xP. Tout le PDV sera celui du G33k

Note : Pour mon chaton Okan ^^ (L) et que les dires entre les crochets [ ] seront mes commentaires xP... Plutôt conneries xP

* * *

 _Nights in white satin_

 _Never reaching the end,_

 _Letters I'v written,_

 _Never meating to send._

 _Beauty I'd always missed_

 _With these eyes before,_

 _Just what the truth is_

 _I can't say anymore._

Je l'aime tellement, je rêve tous les soirs de lui ! Je l'aime à la folie, à la mort ! J'aime quand il arrive à me parler en évitant trop de paroles "choquantes" pour moi. Mais, avec tout se qu'il dit, j'arrive à les supporter, même si des fois, c'est vraiment choquant pour moi... Dans tout cela, j'arrive à m'imaginer qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'enlace amoureusement, qu'il me murmure de douces paroles qu'il ne diras à personne d'autre que moi ! Même si nous avons les yeux de la même couleurs, j'ai tellement envie qu'il me montre ses yeux à lui !

Alors j'écrit touts mes rêves avec lui, imaginant cela ce que sa ferais. De m'imaginer tout ce que j'ai rêvé : l'Amour. Aimer tout en étant aimer en retour. Je veut qu'on vive une histoire d'amour avec ce mot commençant par un grand " A " majuscule ! Nous avons beau être le jour et la nuit, l'eau contre le feu, le printemps et l'hiver, la lumière et le sombre ! Mais pour moi, nous sommes le Ying et le Yang, les opposés qui se complète !

 _'Cause I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you._

Il a finalement trouvé les lettres que j'écrit depuis que j'ai découvert mes sentiments envers lui... Il ne se comporte absolument plus comme d'habitude depuis qu'il les a lus... Dois-je prendre peur ?... Il a lus tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur... Tout. TOUT !... Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que j'aille lui avouer en face ! Je me demande si il a lus les toutes premières ? Mais bon, ce n'es plus très grave. Bon, maintenant le trouver.

 _Gazing at people,_

 _Some hand in hand,_

 _Just what I'm going thru_

 _They can't understand._

J'ai - j'ai réussi à enfin tout lui avouer. Mes sentiments ainsi que mes rêves... Au départ, il m'écoutais, tout simplement... Je m'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables avec lui ! Sauf une seule... Il ne dit rien... Un lourd silence ce fit entre nous. J'avais le cœur qui battais tellement vite et fort que j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvais l'entendre de ma cage torasique ! Et là, il brisa ce long silence pour me dire :

 **\- Gamin, sur ce point là, tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi...**

Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil... Enfin, ENFIN ! Je voyais ses yeux ! Ses yeux brillais comme des diamants, ils étaient tellement magnifique ! Puis il repris :

 **\- Je - je ne savais comment te le dire, mais... Je - je l'éprouve...**

 **\- Tu - tu veut dire que - que tu m'aimes ?** lui ai-je demandé.

 **\- Ou - oui...** me répondit-il en le murmurant tout en baisant la tête.

Quand il me l'a dit, un doux sourire ce forma sur mes lèvres. J'avais attendu cette réponse depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, oui, beaucoup trop longtemps... Mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir ! Pour une fois, je pris l'initiative de m'approcher de lui, lui remonter la tête et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Nous passâmes [Je fait ce que je veut !] deux ou trois jours sans que personnes ne sens aperçoivent... Mais... Je crois que c'est la seule fois où j'ai détester le Panda ! Il nous a vue nous embrasser... Il est directement parti en courant voir Mathieu pour lui dire ce qu'il avais vu... Nous n'avons même pas essayés de nier les faits ! Il c'est tut pendant un instant qui me sembla être une éternité... Et c'est encore mon tendre qui brisa ce silence en disant :

 **\- Que tu le veuille ou non, le Gamin et moi nous sommes ensembles ! Il vas falloir que t'y fasse !**

J'ai bien cru qu'il allais tuer Mathieu sur place, mais à la place, il nous à dit que si il n'y avais aucune répercutions sur l'émission ainsi que de faire trop de bruit cela ne le dérangeais pas, et qu'il était plutôt soulager que l'on arrête de se chercher... Je suis devenus aussi rouge que mon t-shirt, et je crois même que le Patron commençais à rougir...

 _Some try to tell me_

 _Thoughts they cannot defend,_

 _Just want tobe_

 _You will be in the end,_

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve ! Tout en espérant ne jamais, au grand dieu non de ne jamais me réveiller ! Quelques semaines ce passèrent jusqu'au jour où nous étions entrain de regarder un film quelconque [évêque XD *sort*] jusqu'au moment, où il enleva ses lunettes de soleil, les posa sur ma table de nuit et me pris le menton entre ses doigts, plongeant ses si magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Je pu remarqué que quelque chose n'allais pas et lui demande :

 **\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas mon cœur ?**

Il rougit un peu tout en ce mordant la lèvre inférieur, pris une grande respiration tout en fermant les yeux. Il les r'ouvrit, les plongeant de nouveau dans les miens. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti sa pour quelqu'un... Sa me fait bizarre...**

Je lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager sur sa lancer.

 **\- Je - je t'aime gamin !**

Et il scella nos lèvres dans un tendre baiser ! J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement à fond ! Je lui répondit " **Moi aussi je t'aime Patron "** Il me souris et me ré-embrassa passionnément

 _And I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you_

 _Nights in white satin,_

 _Never reachingthe end,_

 _Letters I've written,_

 _Never meaning to send._

 _Beauty I'd always missed_

 _With these eyes before,_

 _Just what the thruth is_

 _I can't say anymore._

 _'Cause I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you_

 _Oh, how, I love you_

* * *

J'espère que ce petit One-shot t'aura plus ^^ Love (L)


End file.
